The Ringer (2005 film)
| producer = | music = Mark Mothersbaugh | cinematography = Mark Irwin | editing = George Folsey Jr. | studio = Conundrum Entertainment | distributor = Fox Searchlight Pictures | released = | runtime = 94 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $20 million | gross = $40.4 million }} The Ringer is a 2005 American sports comedy starring Johnny Knoxville, Katherine Heigl, and Brian Cox with cameos by Terry Funk and Jesse Ventura. Directed by Barry W. Blaustein, it was produced by the Farrelly brothers. The film was released on December 23, 2005 by Fox Searchlight. Plot Steve Barker (Johnny Knoxville) hates his job but after over two years of working, receives a promotion. His first duty is to fire his friend Stavi (Luis Ávalos), who is the janitor. Steve reluctantly does so, but hires him to work around his apartment. Stavi gets three fingers cut off in a lawn-mower accident, and reveals that he does not have health insurance. Steve must raise $28,000 within two weeks to pay for the surgery to re-attach his friend's fingers. His uncle Gary (Brian Cox), owes $40,000 in gambling debts and suggests that they fix the Special Olympics in San Marcos, Texas in order to solve both of their financial problems. Steve, who competed in track and field in high school as well as being in the drama club, reluctantly enters the Special Olympics in the guise of a high functioning young man with a developmental disability named Jeffy Dahmor. Gary, assuming that Steve will easily defeat the legitimate contenders, bets $100,000 that reigning champion Jimmy Washington (Leonard Flowers) won't win the gold medal. Despite initially being disgusted at pretending to be mentally challenged, Steve goes along with it for Stavi. During the competition, Steve falls in love with Lynn (Katherine Heigl), a volunteer for the Special Olympics. During this time, six of the other contestants bust Steve after seeing through his ruse, so he tells them about what happened with Stavi. As Steve decides to pack up and leave for his ruse being exposed, they tell Steve to stay, since they want to help Steve save Stavi's fingers and they hate the egotistical, arrogant champion Jimmy and want to see him lose. After much training, Steve actually sees some improvement. At the final competition, Steve does not actually win; his friend Glen (Jed Rees) does, with Steve coming in third behind Jimmy. During the medal ceremony Steve admits that he isn't developmentally disabled, reveals his actual name, and that he does not deserve his medal. He then gives his medal to Thomas (Bill Chott), who had finished fourth. Uncle Gary still ends up winning his bet, since the condition was that Jimmy would lose. Lynn, upset at being deceived, slaps Steve despite his attempts to apologize. Six months later, Steve has quit his job and is working in theater, helping produce a play with the friends he made during the Special Olympics, as well as Stavi, who got his fingers reattached. Glen and the others trick Lynn into coming to the theater, so Steve starts to apologize. Lynn already forgives him because Stavi told her why Steve pretended to be developmentally disabled. Steve is relieved, and they kiss. In a mid-credits scene, Steve and his friends dance onstage with the Kids of Widney High as they perform the song "Respect". Cast * Johnny Knoxville as Steve Barker * Brian Cox as Gary Barker * Katherine Heigl as Lynn Sheridan * Jed Rees as Glen * Bill Chott as Thomas * Edward Barbanell as Billy * Leonard Earl Howze as Mark * Geoffrey Arend as Winston * John Taylor as Rudy * Luis Avalos as Stavi * Leonard Flowers as Jimmy Professional wrestlers Terry Funk and Jesse Ventura's cameo appearances came about due to their friendship with director Barry Blaustein, who met the pair whilst filming wrestling documentary Beyond the Mat in the late 1990s. Funk portrayed one of the debt collectors, while Ventura lent his voice as a motivational speaker on tape. Production notes The film took seven years to get made due to its controversial subject. The Special Olympics committee eventually agreed to endorse the film, the film makers having given them final say on the script. Producer Farrelly is himself a longtime volunteer with Best Buddies, a group that provides mentoring program for people with intellectual disabilities, and has prominently featured characters with disabilities in his previous films such as Warren the brother of Mary in There’s Something About Mary and Rocket in Stuck on You. During the end credits, scenes from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet are shown being performed, ending with the Kids of Widney High performing Aretha Franklin's "Respect." Reception The film-review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes lists 40% positive reviews based on 88 critics, with an average rating of 4.8 out of 10. The general consensus is that the film was too predictable. Roger Ebert gave the film 3 out of 4 stars, stating: "The movie surprised me. It treats its disabled characters with affection and respect... and it's actually kind of sweet."Ebert, Roger. "The Ringer (PG-13)." Chicago Sun Times, 22 December 2005. Spinal Cord Injury Zone stated: "Instead of tugging at the heartstrings, The Ringer uses the typical outrageous Farrelly Brothers humor (There's Something About Mary, Stuck on You, Shallow Hal) to promote the message that just like everyone else, individuals with intellectual disabilities are people first, each with their own interests, talents, abilities and personalities. The movie also features more than 150 people with intellectual disabilities in small parts and supporting roles." Soundtrack # "Ton of Shame"- Written by: Randy Weeks...Performed by: Randy Weeks # "Mr. Sandman"- Written by: Pat Ballard # "Sweet Ride"- Written by: Gustaf Norén and Björn Dixgård...Performed by: Mando Diao # "Wink and a Nod"- Written by: Tom Wolfe...Performed by: The Funny Bones # "Merlot"- Written by: Tom Wolfe...Performed by: The Tasters # "Real Thing"- Written by: Tom Wolfe...Performed by: The Shakers # "Main Title- Written by: Elmer Bernstein...Performed by: Elmer Bernstein # "Calvera"- Written by: Elmer Bernstein...Performed by: Elmer Bernstein # "Hot Sugar"- Written by: Sammy James Jr. and Graham Tyler...Performed by: The Mooney Suzuki # "Girls Gone Wild"- Written by: Karlyton Clanton, Rochad Holiday and Chris Reese...Performed by: Dirty Rat # "We Got to Get You a Woman"- Written by: Todd Rundgren...Performed by: Todd Rundgren # "If She Wants Me"- Written by: Sarah Martin, Stuart Murdoch, Richard Colburn, Mick Cooke (as Michael Cooke), Christopher Geddes, Stevie Jackson (as Stephen Jackson) and Bob Kildea- Performed by: Belle & Sebastian # "Piano Man"- Written by: Billy Joel # "My Cherie Amour"- Written by: Stevie Wonder, Sylvia Moy and Henry Cosby # "Kellerman's Anthem"- Written by: Michael Goldman # "Fox Sports Network College Basketball Theme 2001"- Written by: Christopher Brady # "September"- Written by: Allee Willis, Al McKay and Maurice White...Performed by Earth Wind & Fire # "Pretty Girls"- Written by: Carl Brown, Shelly Goodhope, Tanesa Tavin, Daniel Brattain, Veronica Mendez, Darrell Mitchell, Albert Cota, Chantel Roquemore and Michael Monagan...Performed by: The Kids Of Widney High # "Respect"- Written by: Otis Redding...Performed by: The Kids Of Widney High # "You Are Everything"- Written by: Linda Creed and Thom Bell (as Thomas Bell)...Performed by: The Stylistics See also * Spain at the 2000 Summer Paralympics * Special Olympics * Ableism Category:2000s sports comedy films Category:2005 films Category:Down syndrome in film Category:American independent films Category:American films Category:Films about mental disability Category:Films scored by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Fox Searchlight Pictures films Category:Special Olympics Category:2000s independent films